Ghosts of the Past
by gaaddict67
Summary: House and Grey's crossover. What will happen when an intern knows our favorite grumpy crippled diagnostician? What happens when they know each other all but too well? Drama. Angst. Triangles. Pairings undecided. Really bad summary but please read.
1. The Ghost of You

**Title: Ghosts of the Past**

**Author: gaaddict AKA animelover67**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Grey's Anatomy or House. If I did, Cameron and House would be together and there would be hot MerDer sex all the time on Grey's...**

* * *

**_I threw out the photographs like yesterdays flowers  
I try to erase the past but it won't go away_**

It had been 5 years since she had last seen Gregory House. She didn't know what to do or say, standing right in front of him as his eyes stared into her with such intensity. Everything melted away. No longer were they in the busy hospital. No longer did they hear the loud clashes and running of the interns and nurses. They were in their own little world, gazing into each other's soul.

He took a step forward, then another and another. Soon he was right next to her. She could feel his hot breath, their eyes never leaving each others. His hand touched her cheek. It burnt with fiery lust. He gazed her lips as they parted slightly at his touch. His breath was more rapid now. He was lost, lost in her eyes, in their world. They could hear the calling of their names, but those sounded like distant cries to them.

"Meri." He breathed, his hot breath breathing on hers. Their faces were only inches away now. She could see his lips parting, their faces inching closer and closer ever so slightly. And then suddenly, she pulled away.

"No." She said as she put her hands on her head in frustration. 'This can't be happening!' She screamed in her mind.

She saw him back away too. Then suddenly they were back in the hospital. Their senses returned as they stepped back to reality.

"House?" Cameron called, her head buried in a file as she made her way to him. She looked up from the file to see him staring at the young, blonde and her staring back. She had tears in her eyes. She had light blue scrubs. She turned her attention back to House who did not seem to notice her.

"House!" She yelled again louder. This seemed to snap him out of his daze. He turned his attention to her but as soon as he did, the blonde ran off. He brought his left and up to his forehead in frustration and picked up his cane and slammed it to the floor. Cameron looked at him with surprise.

"What do you want?!" House yelled irritated. He was so close to her, his ghost from the past. The one that haunted him in his dreams.

"The file for the VIP patient. You know the one Cuddy made you come here for?" Cameron said thrusting a file in his arms. He glared at her.

"Next time, don't interrupt me for petty things!" He shouted before storming off in the direction of the cafeteria. He needed a reuben.

Cameron was left standing there shocked. Obviously House knew the blonde. The question was how, and who was she? She found herself a bit jealous of the blonde that could immediately get his attention. She liked House since the day he took her to the Monster Truck Convention. And that date, it'd been awful. She wished she could get House to look at her like that. With love, lust. She walked off to find Wilson, maybe he would know…

**_I wake in the morning and try to be brave  
But it's hard to move on when the ghost of you stays-The Tears_****  
**

* * *

_A/N: This is my first crossover fic so please tell me how you think by reviewing...So House and Meredith know each other. Interesting...Also it's obvious that Cameron still has feelings for House. I wonder how that is going to work out? So obviously this is an AU and well, although I don't have it all planned out yet. I can assure you that McDreamy will be in this fic for sure. And McSteamy and Cristina, I'm pretty sure they're going to be in this fic. As for the others...I'm not sure because I really want to stick to one plot and not roam around.Well, tell me what you think by pressing that button and reviewing!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


	2. Talking?

-1"Honey blond hair?" Wilson repeated again. Cameron had spent the last 5 minutes describing the girl who had captured House's attention.

"Yeah. It looked like they knew each other." She explained.

"Meri." Wilson whispered softly in realization.

"Oh god. No! Not Meri!" Wilson yelled in frustration putting his hands on his face.

"Meri?" Cameron asked confused.

"Oh god. I need to find House before he does something stupid." Wilson said getting up. He bolted out the room making his way to the cafeteria where he would inevitably find House sitting there eating his Reuben and fries.

"You saw Meri?!" Wilson yelled when he saw him sitting there, staring at his sandwich.

"Great! Thanks for telling on me!" House said sarcastically at Cameron who had her head down.

"Meri?! She's here?!" Wilson yelled in disbelief.

"Yes. She's here. She doesn't look happy to see me though." House grumbled.

"Wait, we're talking about your Meri? The one you abandoned? That Meri?" Wilson asked. Cameron's ears perked at this new piece of information. He'd left her.

"Yes. That Meri. Oh speak of the devil!" House yelled as he spotted Meredith sitting in a table across the room stabbing her salad while muttering to herself.

"Oh my god! That's Meri!" Wilson yelled in disbelief, his eyes widened.

"I thought we already went over this." House said rolling his eyes.

"No, but that's your Meri!"

"Yes. That, Meri. Me, House. Her, Cameron." House said in a baby voice, pointing at each of them. Wilson rolled his eyes.

"I haven't seen Meri in forever. I have to say hi!" Wilson said making his way to her before he was tipped by House's cane.

"What part of she wasn't happy to see me do you not understand?" House snapped.

"Obviously, you abandoned her! You left her without so much as a note!" Wilson said.

"I did leave a note!" House snapped back.

"Pfft, yeah. 'You deserve better.'" Wilson said laughing.

"If she doesn't want to see me, she probably doesn't want to see you!" House grunted.

"Why? I'm not the one that abandoned her!" Wilson said, brushing himself off before making her way to Meredith again. This time House didn't stop him.

"Hey, Meri!" Wilson greeted her. She stood up and hugged him tightly, smiling at him

"Hey, Jimmy!" She had to admit, she really missed Wilson.

"Miss me?"

"You have no idea."

"So how've you been?" Wilson said pulling away to survey her as a whole, she twirling around.

"You look good." He said.

"You too." She said, she could feel someone staring a whole in the back of her skull. She turned to see House glaring at Wilson before returning his attention to his reuben when he caught Meredith's eyes.

"He misses you." Wilson said.

"Yeah, right. That's why he left."

"He left because that's what he thought was for the best." Wilson defended his friend.

"What happened to him?" She asked, now gazing at House briefly.

"What do you mean?"

"His leg." She said staring at his bum leg. House caught her, rubbing his leg self-consciously.

"I almost forgot that he once didn't have the cane. It's been a long time huh?"

"Yeah, a long time." She whispered softly.

"He had an accident. The rest is his to share." Wilson told her.

"Oh…"

"You should talk to him."

"I…can't. I have a boyfriend. He's an attending. He's a neurosurgeon. He's good for me." Meredith rambled.

"Just talk, Meri. Just talk to him. The answers you want. I can't give them to you. But he can." Wilson said tilting his head in House's direction.

"Yeah. Maybe…"

* * *

A/N: So Meredith knows Wilson... ;) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Never Gone

I walk alone these empty streets  
There is not a second you're not here with me  
The love you gave, the grace you've shown  
Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone

Flashback:

He stood there, surveying his surroundings, taking it all in. He wanted to memorize where everything was, he wanted to remember. He stared at the photos on the wall of him and her, together, smiling, crying from laughter. He walked up to one in particular. It was the one of him and her at the zoo, right in front of the arachnids display. She had been freaking out. That was the day he truly realized how deeply in love he was.

He smiled as he remembered her holding him close, grabbing his shirt way too hard and jerking him around. He would've been annoyed if it was just anyone doing it, but it was Meri and he couldn't help but think of how adorable she looked. Her nose crinkled in disapproval as she had passed each exhibit, one hairier than the next. She would giggle when the little critters were on top of each other. She even stopped once to touch the glass, well graze it at least, she'd pulled back before she had actually done what would've been constituted as touching. That day was one of the best of his life. But today, today he knew, was on of the worst, if not the worst.

He turned to the clock, 4:15. He had a little less than an hour left before she came home. He looked down to his feet as he saw a single duffel bag that he had place there. The black duffel bag contained only his essentials, his toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, medical journals that were his favorite, his prized guitar was sitting next to it, leaning against the striped-patterned couch.

He stood there for a while longer, 4:30. Time to go. He willed himself to move, but he was rooted. He knew he was making a mistake. But he had to take that chance. For her. His legs felt like two hundred pound weights as he dragged them along the beige carpet. His black duffel in one hand and his guitar in the other. He'd left his piano with her, his shirts, everything. He knew she'd be home soon. He wanted to say sorry, to even say good-bye. But he couldn't.

He took a piece of paper from his pocket and a pen. He leaned against the hard wood table as he scrawled some words on the paper. He wanted to say so much, but he knew he was only making it harder on both of them. So he opted for something more simplistic, something that was both short and made her understand that he had to do it. He set the paper down. And with that he shut the door tight.

A single tear fell from his cheek as his body made contact with the cold Baltimore air. It was over.

Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life

* * *

_A/N: So this is the breakup. You still don't know exactly what happened but at least you learned a little about their relationship? Sorry for taking forever to update, been swamped with work! (I know it's the holidays, you should tell my teachers that...) Anyways..thanks for all the reviews! And I would really really appreciate it if everyone reviewed! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
_


	4. Vienna

**The day's last one-way ticket train pulls in  
We smile for the casual closure capturing  
There goes the downpour  
There goes my fare thee well **

_She walked up to the porch as she put the key into the hole. Her glove covered hands made contact with the doorknob. She could feel a sudden emptiness overwhelm her. A sudden feeling of loss over took her. She knew what she would find. She knew as soon as her hand had touched the doorknob that something was different, something was off._

_She turned the knob and took a step forward into the silence of the house. She looked around, everything was the same, but different. The music sheets that had once splayed messily on the piano had disappeared, the navy blue leather guitar case was gone from its usually place, the space felt empty, void. Her eyes finally laid upon the tiny lone piece of paper and she knew. She knew what had happened._

_She took short, slow steps toward the table, prolonging the inevitable. She could now see the sad excuse for writing scrawled on the paper in black ink. She reached for it, her hand shaking in anticipation. Tears welled as she read the paper. She could feel the hot tears streaming down her cheeks now, her throat felt dry, devoid of water. She felt her throat constricting, making it harder for her to breath. Her breaths were short, urgent as she gasped for air. She could feel her legs give out from under her as she fell to the ground in fits of tears._

_She clutched the tiny paper, holding it to her chest. She laid her head on the side of the leg of the table. It was over. Done for. Their relationship, the one that had been expected to last forever, had come to an end, over a letter. A letter meant to bring happiness and joy to the recipient, not cause sadness and agony._

_She sat there for what seemed like forever, before getting up. Maybe she was wrong, maybe he hadn't left. She knew she was kidding herself, but she hoped, prayed that this was a joke, a sick prank that he was playing. She walked into their bedroom, surveying the room. Everything looked the same, but she knew that just like the living room, things were not the same. His favorite shirt that had been lying on his side of the bed was no longer in sight. His Ipod that contained his favorite music was no longer on the nightstand._

_She ran to the restroom. His toothbrush was gone. His aftershave, the one she loved so much, had also disappeared. She opened the cabinet and noticed that his electronic razor was gone. The restroom felt so barren, so empty without his possessions._

_She checked the closet next. His clothes were still there, but she noticed that a few of his jeans and t-shirts had disappeared. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and smelt it, his scent was faint but there. This was all she had left of him._

_She walked back into the living room and took the now wrinkled note, laying it flat against the table. She took out her favorite book off the bookshelf, noticing that his favorites were gone. She opened it to a page that had been dog-eared and stuck the note inside flat. She hugged the leather covered book tightly against her chest as she whispered, "I love you too."_

**There's really no way to reach me  
'Cause I'm already gone **

**

* * *

**

_A/N: I'm SO sorry for not updating! It's been so long and I just lost my inspiration, although that's not really an excuse. I'm just sorry. I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll update soon! I promise! As for the story, just know that Meredith and House were in love. And they were at the point where they lived together so yeah...  
_

_Please PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**  
**


	5. Eskimo

_Tiredness fuels empty thoughts_

_I find myself disposed_

_Brightness fills empty space_

___In search of inspiration_

She laid on the cold hard mattress, unable to sleep, unable to do anything but think of the past that she had so long forgotten. Everything rushed, coming at her in waves. The people, the places, the feelings, him came back to her. The memories she had buried so deep within herself were unrooted, uncovered. She could feel the tears, but she couldn't stop them. Her heart felt constricted, her breathes were unsteady, irregular. Every time she closed her eyes, she remembered Baltimore. How could she forget?Interrupting the doorknob turn slowly, someone entered the room and closed it.

"Meredith?" the familiar voice grumbled, poking her. "Um, Boy needs you to prep the patient for surgery."

He could tell that she'd heard him, so he turned around, getting ready to leave.

"You know, you don't know everything." She said softly, causing him to turn around. She had imagined this moment so many times, played it over and over again in her mind. What she would say to him, how she would feel. But now that the moment had finally arrived, she felt all her anger diminish. She was just tired from everything, from the past.

"I know." He answered simply. His usual snarky, long-winded responses were gone in her presence. She brought something out in him, something real.

"I had the right to choose and you took that away from me." Bitterness and defeat filled her voice. It had been so long, too long. It didn't seem to matter what he said, she was in her world, expressing her thoughts, thoughts that had been repressed and buried for so long. Things that once said, should be forgotten and gone.

"But you left anyway. I didn't take your right to choose, Meri. I just took myself out of the equation. We both know I was holding you back." His voice was soft, calm. He didn't beg for forgiveness because he didn't want forgiveness. He wanted nothing more than for her to realize that she made the right choice.

"I chose Seattle because I needed to escape. I chose Seattle because you made me choose Seattle. It was never my choice." She said more to herself than to him. She stared into the ceiling, her mind was empty. She felt numb, unaware of what she was saying or the weight of her words.

He stared at her, lying on the bed, tears streaming down the corners of her eyes. He hated this feeling, that he had done something wrong, that _he_ had been wrong. But he knew that everything had worked out for the best. At least for her. He could tell the influence his presence had on her and he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and just hold her. But no matter how hard he wished it, he wasn't that person anymore.

_Rain it wets muddy roads_

_I find myself exposed_

_Tapping doors, but irritate_

_In search of destination_

_

* * *

_

A/N: After I heard this song, I was just inspired to write. It's been a while since I've updated, and I apologize. It's just that life has gotten in the way. Anyways, another piece of the puzzle. :P

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
